The present invention relates in a specific embodiment to an improved information display system but it will be understood that in at least certain of its aspects it has broader applications. One of these is an arrangement or application for collecting energy, rather than distributing it, e.g., as in collecting electrical energy derived from solar or other thermal sources, and conveying it to systems which store, distribute or otherwise make use of the collected energy. The present description, however, will proceed as being largely applicable to changeable signs and analogous display systems for giving information to the public and related uses.
It has been a custom of the past to make up signs and other display apparatus of multiple components, elements or modules, arranged in groups and selectively lighted or otherwise activated to provide useful information to the public or to concerned groups or individuals. Often, individual modules are made up of multiple elements which can be selectively lighted or energized to produce intelligible characters, such as letters of the alphabet or numerical symbols, etc. Groups of such modules have been arranged so as to make up complete sentences or groups of symbols, and these have been variously arranged in rows and columns to provide relatively large display areas. The individual elements making up a module may be electrically lighted with incandescent or other lamps, or they may have dark and light surfaces which can be moved selectively to display the desired character, symbol, etc. One example of such an arrangement is shown and described in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,476, based on application Ser. No. 576,127, filed May 9, 1975. Other general examples may be found in references noted in said patent. More specifically, in another prior application filed by the present inventor, Ser. No. 628,756, on Nov. 4, 1975, of which the present application is a continuation-in-part there is disclosed a system including elements making up modules and modules arranged in groups which includes specific disclosure forming a part of the present application.
Hence, the present application contains some of the components and elements disclosed and, in some instances, claimed in the parent application Ser. No. 628,756 and further reference will be made herein to said parent application.
One of the problems associated with multiple element, multiple module display signs and analogous apparatus is that the components become exceedingly numerous and their interconnection becomes so complex that they are very expensive to build. Also, because of the extensive wiring involved, and the necessity of activating so many small components, they tend to use large amounts of power. They also involve, frequently, extensive and expensive switching or commutating mechanisms, including multiple relays, etc., which further increases costs of manufacture and operation. An important object of the present invention relates to means and methods of minimizing such complexities and costs.
Thus, the present invention relates to a system or systems, and to a method or methods, for transferring power from one plane or "level" to another by relatively simple connection and support structure involving far fewer components than prior art displays of comparable capacity. These results are obtained by use of multiple but identical and interchangeable module bases, referred to herein as "tiles" for convenience. These tiles are made up by injection molding of deformed plates of plastic resilient material of relatively very light weight, but still having good structural strength. Some of the components are mounted directly on these tiles, or secured to other parts, by use of plastic, elastic fasteners of the bifurcate hinged type described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,250, issued Jan. 11, 1972, to the present inventor. These will be referred to herein as "BHC" devices, for brevity.
For transmitting electrical energy, whether to distribute it to sign elements or to collect it from solar cells or other energy transforming elements, use is made in the present invention of multiple surfaces or planes. Each of these planes may be represented by a physical element, such as a wall, board or panel, or by a group of contiguously arranged panels, bases or "tiles", as mentioned above, lying more or less in a common plane or common surface (which may be other than planar, such as cylindrical, spherical, etc.,) interconnected with other planes or surface elements arranged parallel to the first mentioned, but spaced therefrom, by inexpensive and interchangeable fasteners or spacers, etc.
Beginning at the base or rearmost support plane or surface, this may be composed of adjacent module bases or "tiles" fixed to a wall, or to a framework having continuous or discontinuous elements lying in a common plane or surface, to which a next succeeding or adjacent second surface element, such as a printed wiring board or panel, or the like, is connected and supported. This second succeeding plane or surface may comprise a first printed wiring board which, in turn, supports and is connected for energy transmission to a second wiring board, which may be similar to the first but which preferably comprises and supports control-contributing electronic components, other than mere wiring, for producing or augmenting the intelligence to be communicated or distributed to the next layer or plane. This may be considered the third or middle "level" or surface of the system. In turn, this third plane or surface, whether comprised of a printed wiring board with electronic components built in, or whether of some other composition and structure, supports and connects for energy transmission to a further and fourth board, layer or surface, which, for example, may be a printed wire circuit board No. 3. And, finally, this latter component or surface, supports and is connected for electric transmission to and from a fifth and front or outer surface or layer, which, in the case of an illuminated sign, for example, is made up of multiple element modules arranged contiguously over the entire display area.
To summarize, the structure of the present invention, comprises support apparatus and/or the use of a base or rear support, such as a supporting wall or structural sign base, with contiguous areas each bearing a module base or "tile" to constitute a base "level" or surface; the next level or layer is a printed wiring board No. 1, or equivalent; the next (third) is a "smart" layer or board which comprises not only electrical conductors but also intelligence directing components; the fourth "level" or layer is the final or third printed wiring board or equivalent, designed to transmit energy to (or receive it from) outer or front surface display (or collecting) elements of each module. The outer surface layer thus constitutes the fifth "level" or surface, not counting the supporting or rear wall or base.
In the case of a display device, such as a changeable sign designed to communicate changing information to the public, or to other groups of individuals, the first "level" or surface component, is made up of contiguously arranged module bases supported on a wall, signboard framework, or other suitable structure, so arranged that the individual tiles each occupy an area of predetermined dimensions. In the United States, where many structural frameworks, panel materials, etc., are based on 16-inch (40.64 cm.) centers or units of space, it is presently preferred that each module be designed to occupy a 16-inch square, i.e., a unit or an aliquot part of a standard panel width, studding spacing, etc. Printed or other wiring boards or panels are sized to overlie or correspond with multiple (or single) squares in each direction, vertical and horizontal, so that the 16-inch square becomes a convenient base for mounting and spacing all the components that make up the five layers or "levels" already discussed. By mounting eight rows of eight frontal elements (such as electrically lighted elements), each two inches (5.08 cm.) square, on or in front of each module base, a continuous display surface may be presented for view that may be as large in either vertical or horizontal direction, as may be desired. No gaps or open spaces are involved and this makes for highly versatile displays or collector arrangements. Thus 64 elements form each module, and modules may be variously arranged in as many columns or rows as needed, the arrangement of these 64 elements into smaller sub-groups being described further below.
Various additional uses, arrangements or applications of this invention, or of some of its aspects, will readily appear to those skilled in the art. Embodiments of diverse nature will suggest themselves as being suitable for a wide variety of needs and uses.